Anime Simulator: Pool
by Nothingness93
Summary: A lively performance that is the keystone for information the of the Anime Sim series. With bones chapters and holiday announcements.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is not a fic (I'm hope I'm say it right) per say But more of a notes and Information pool for people. That will be done by an OC who will appear in some other fics and will be a little theatrical. So without I give to you The Anime Simulator Pool. There will be references I own nothing but my OC.**

Anime Simulator Pool

Session 1

_Lights dim on and revile a red current stage with a light orchestra music playing in the background. The current opens to reveal a man standing centre stage with a spot light on him. He is wearing a per of dark blue denim jeans white shoes and T-shirt and a pale green short sleeved jacket left open he has blue eyes and short black hair._

"Ahem Hallo and welcome to the first instalment of Anime Simulator Pool my name is Ochas or O.C.H.A.S aka Original. Character. Host. And. Sporter." said the now indented Ochas with a smile.

"Now as it was stated AUTHORS NOTE is and isn't a fic but more like a news or talk show role in together then cut up, pulverised with a hammer, put into a mincer, then thrown into a blender with other random things poured into a baking tray shoved into the oven at its highest setting and finally deep-fry for the masses." Ochas blurt out surprisingly not seeming like used any air at all.

"**That wasn't in the script you know?" **A voice coming over the overhead startling Ochas and casing to become a little nerves.

"Boss! Ah… um... I… Ha ha ha sorry I was under the impression that this cued be a little light hatred?" He said with a nerves grin rubbing the bake of his head.

"**That it is but don't take up to much time writers are a thickly bunch and that's why I'm paying you to keep them happy….. Or at least attempt to." **Echoed thevoice mumbling the last part.

"Ah… you don't pay me anything I'm an OC you made me." Ochas pointed out.

"**Oh that's right creation that's what I'm writhing you fore." **Thevoice realising his mistake**.**

"As you may have gest I'm taking to the author Nothingness93 both my boss and creator." Ochas in a cheerful ton with a smile on his face.

"**Sup."** the now reviled author callout.

"**Now bake on topic." **Nothingness93 said.

"Oh right sorry now as I was saying before this is just to notify on the Anime Simulator series of fic's present or upcoming. As well as any other developments or special events like a holiday or if the boss gets bored it rely depends a y number of things." Ochas spat out still with a grin from ear to ear and just as happily.

"There are probably those of you who are wondering what is Anime Simulator and that is a very good question it is a series or stores that involves neuromas different anime's crossover." He expands to the readers.

"**Basically we kidnap a bunch of characters from different anime's strip them of them of weapons and powers and dumped in different scenarios and watch them try to live there life till the time runs out."** Nothingness93 explains

"Is kidnap the right way we shoed go by this it mas us sound like criminals." Ochas pointing out the many many now reviled legal issues to his boss.

"**Well too late now the kidnappings are already under way and I'm not stopping it also how many times can we say we get to kidnap our favourite anime characters?" **he stated in his deafens.

"Ok ignoring that these scenarios can anything but preferably historical or fiction." Continue Ochas putting away his boss previse stamen.

"**But I will be willing to accept comments and suggestions for other possible scenarios."** After that statement a TV screen is lowered on the stage.

"Also as a rule of thumb there will be a number of default anime's that will be used almost always." As Ochas says this he pulls out from his pocket a pointer stick and moves in the direction of the screen.

"And they are as followed Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemists Brotherhood, Soul Eater (the anime) and Fairy Tail. There is also the possibility for One Piece (Straw hat pirates or most of them), Code Geass, and -Man." As he was saying this their respective logos appeared on the screen.

"Got ask why are the last ones a possibility?" Asking genially confused at his owe statement.

"**Because Code Geass is a little hard to put in some times and I have seen only up to 51 in -Man anime and One Piece I'm a little patchy with and only part way throw the arc after the sky island arc." **

"Good enough I suppose any way moving on I will be the Sims humble host" **"Humble? That's a new one?"** "Not now will you, my job is to inform them ad you the reader of the scenario and ay new developments. And to declare the winner of the sim best on 3 facts 1) survivability who is still alive, 2) Personal staining who is the best off 3) Input in the sim who played there role the best."

"these will be the 3 point that you the reader will need when putting in you votes and must put in a good arguments as to why them. So no playing favourites for charters or series." Ochas gave a very sires faces after this statement.

"**We are also giving out prizes to the winner but there not all that great the first one is a trip to Aperture science labs under GLaDOS supervision"** saying in a relative nerves voices.

"So were basically ripping of survivor and minecraft huh?" Questioned Ochas with a smug smile on his face with his hands resting behind his bake of his head.

"**More or less but more death and pain then the first and much lest death and more real than the second."**

"I bet you love to get your wish to see them suffer now?" Asking with his ever growing smile on his face.

"**No my greatest wish is to see one of them die who wasn't men to die I even sing about it a little "I wish that someone will die, put a knife into their eye."** Singing in the riven of wish upon a stare.

"You have been watching Red vs Blue recently have you?" Asked Ochas a traded surprised a tad the statement.

"**Yes, yes I have"**

"Moving on we will hope that the commute will give any suggestions on scenarios, different anime's and rewards for after. We will look at them but we make no promises fans can be weird." Giving a rather concerned and nerves look on his faces.

"At the moment we have 2 different sce-"

"**3." **Nothingness interrupted.

"What?" a little startled by the statement.

"**We have 3 scenarios I add another one."** He continued.

"Ok we have 3 ideas that at the moment just need to be put to paper so to speak." Giving a chuck at the last part.

"Ok that's everything for this session give us feedback on what thought of this and any suggestions remember to fave and follow until next time and hope to see you again."

_Ochas gives a bow the current close with the light orchestra in the background and finally the lights dim off._

Session 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: There will be references I own nothing but my OC.**

Anime Simulator Pool

Session 2

_Lights dim on and revile a red current stage with a light orchestra music playing in the background. The current opens to reveal Ochas standing in the centre of the stage._

"Welcome to another session of the pool." Ochas said with a rather smug grin on his face "This is a bones that has no relents to any upcoming scenario so feel free to listen." He finish with a slight bow with his left hand on his chest and his right hand gesturing out wounds.

"I have been told that I like conflict I will like to say that is not interlay correct _**I love conflict**_." Ochas speaking in a German accent. (Which he will continued to do for the rest of this speech.)

"I love it with a burring pashing I love them big and small, internal and external. But is not just fights, battles and wars I love no, no no it's the simple things to that I love." Giving his hands a little gesture s towards the eager of the stage.

"When a couples argue over problems in their relationship, Family's feuds lasting for generations over something long sense forgotten to the sands of time."

"Seeing sibling strive to get attention and approval from parents is always a good show, Watching as 2 business rivals attempt to batter each other into the ground is an exciting experience, When 2 rich men try to outdo the other has no end of interesting developments."

"I'm sadden when someone suddenly loess a loved one tragedy, It is frustrating to no end when misunderstanding, misinformation and lake of knowledge one event leads to large and uneasy confrontation between groups." Putting his hand on his head and massaging it a bit after that last part.

"When in the political arena is stared up with new events and fresh plots is all ways a delight, When a small and unimportant person battles agents a greedy and corrupt juggernaut I have nothing but respect for them, It is hauliers when people who have gave it their all to ache a goal only to find out that what they wanted was trivial or stupid." He couldn't help but let out a sicker.

"What I'm saying is that in all it shapes and forms conflict is soothing I enjoy and love."

"But I don't want anting the current media can dish out no most is pointless and predictable if not downright reparteed. No what I want needs to be more real more unpredictable something new! No moves, no plays, no novels, no comics, no web series and defiantly no soap operas nothing but overacting or reuse plots. No what I want is what people can give What I want is what life gives I Want Realty TV!" Ochas shouting out towards the audience which is reviled to be WW2 German soldiers.

"Sig Hai, Sig Hai, Sig Hai." Shout the soldier's saluting.

"It is time to remind the world that there is more to humans then they think they know. To remember that the world is much wider and more complex then we can understand." Ochas as he continued his monology.

"Sig Hai, Sig Hai, Sig Hai, Sig Hail." Shout the soldier's.

"Attention readers this is a message from you host." He said grinning wildly "Leats the Chaos begin."

'_End of speech' _

"**Wow that went well got ask where did the soldier's come from?" **Inquired Nothingness93.

"I hire them you be amazed at what you can get off the internet there ether from the anime Hellsing ultimate or the move Iron Skye's."Ochas said as holding up a laptop with the internet open.

"**Ok that's all we have time for today hope you enjoyed it see you next time."**

_The current close with the light orchestra in the background and finally the lights dim off. _

**AN: This speech was inspired by the 'I love war' speeches from Hellsing Ultimate and Hellsing Ultimate Abridegd if you can't tell. Which I don't own ether of already did the disclaimer but better safe then sorry.**

Session 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: The only thing that's I own is the OC.**

Anime Simulator Pool

Session 3

_Lights dim on reviling a green current with gold trimming with an orchestra of the Australian national anthem 'Advance Australia Fair' playing in the background. The currents open reviling Ochas standing at the centre of the stage with Australian flags hanging down._

"Hello and welcome to The Australia day special." Setting off a party popper (AN: Basically a small plastic object that has a blasting cap and spits out confetti or streamers.)

"For those who are wondering this holiday is the anniversary of the first fleet's arrival to Australia and the funding of the first European settlement at port Jackson or Sydney in 26 of January 1788." Using His pointer to direct attention to a satellite image of Sydney harbour.

"**Because the laws that the British government at the time were not very good. I think you cued get the death sentence for stealing a handkerchief. Also the Americans Became independent so there normal dumping grounds were gone so there prisons got full. So they need somewhere new and that was Australia." **Explained nothingness93.

"So in a way it was the USA that caused Australia to come into being?" Ochas commented placing his hands in his pockets.

"**Maybe a little bit may have happened a different way never know."**

"Also this day celebrates Australia becoming a nation." said in a cheerful expression.

"In truth Australia did not come into excitants until 1901. Before that Australia was made up of 7 different and septet colonies that were joined to gather in a legal act of federation.

"**Bo basically its Australia's Birthday. Happy birthday Australia."**

"Kind of like the 4 of July for the US but without all the fireworks." Questioned Ochas.

"**A little bit."**

"Most way it is celebrated is by having a picnic or barbeque. As well as going to the beach or playing sports. It is also a day where awards are given out like Australian of the year as well as accepting new citizens in citizen's creamies but I assume they're the ones that came in legally."

"**Well that's a quick run-down of Australia day hope you enjoyed it until next time." **

_The current close with the light orchestra version of Advance Australia Fair' in the background and finally the lights dim off. _

Session 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: No material belongs to me only the OC.**

Anime Simulator Pool

Session 4

_Lights dim on and revile a red current stage with a light orchestra music playing in the background. The current opens to reveal Ochas standing in the centre of the stage._

"Welcome this is the first announcement of the first Sim fic.'" Ochas in an obvers hype (posabley due to that this is the only chapter so fare that is giving any real information on another fic).

"**I have to say about time to."** An very annoyed author over the overhead speaker system.

"Hay you're the one writhing this chapters!" Ochas yield out pointing to the back of the room.

"**Whatever can we move on pleases."** He asked.

"Ok the first sim fic to be coming out will be Anime Simulator American Frontier." Ochas spouted out gleefully.

"**So anime characters will be building, live, work and trade in a frontier town from some time after the US Louisiana perches with in the vicinity of the states of Washington and Oregon and will end in 1910." **The author expand.

"In sim the characters will not age but time will move as normal in the sim but not out and all people are NPC or non-player- character. It is an important fact that if a character that dies in the sim will just be sent to a waiting room till the sim ends." Ochas continued on.

"**So if they plan on die firs they better no do it alone because they will be very lonely."** At this Ochas can be heard letting out a snicker.

"**Also there body's function like normal humans so great strength or speed, no great immunity or durability if they get sick or injured they just have to get beater the old fashion way and no overeating." **Nothingness93 finish.

"The anime's selected will be Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemists Brotherhood, Soul Eater (the anime) and Fairy Tail. Characters will be selected but won't be revealed till the first chapter is realest." With the loges appearing on the screen.

"When will that be by the way?" Asked Ochas.

"**When it's ready no sooner no later." **He comments.

"**Also I may add more characters and anime's during the story but benign the first one that may not happen."** He said finishing up.

"And if anyone has information on this era and locations or important historical events pleases let know." As he finish pointing to the screen that says comment.

"Ok that everything we have to say this session so until next time."

_The current close with the light orchestra version of Advance Australia Fair' in the background and finally the lights dim off. _

Session 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The only thing that's I own is the OC.**

Anime Simulator Pool

Session 5

_Lights dim on and revile a red current stage with a light orchestra music playing in the background. The current opens to reveal Ochas standing in the centre of the stage._

"Hello and welcome back to the Pool and today is our Valentine's Day special." Said Ochas.

"**Yah just felt like writing something it's one of the smaller major holidays" **

"For most of you already know that Valentine's Day is for romance and couples." Ochas said making a heart with his hands.

"**It also has ****significant **religion values but most of that has be lost for forgotten about on the day." Nothingness93 said.

"The history behind the holiday is in celebration of Saint Valentine who was a martyred of the early church who held weddings for people like soldiers and was imprisoned. It is said that he held his jailers daughter and before his execution left a later with the frays "Your Valentine" at the end." Ochas explained.

"**Which is where we get the say from but last part about the later may be debatable."**

"Originally the day was probably just a feast and a small festival. But like I said it now just for love, romance, couples and card giving."

"**Like most modern holidays they have 2 septet parts. Religious or commercial so you can probably cut out one or the other and not worry about the other."** Nothingness93 add.

"You know in the spirit of thins…"

"**No Iv already tolled you you're not getting a companion."** Nothingness93 interrupted

"But come on why not?" Ochas pleaded with his boss.

"**Because I'm not a romantic and writing Girl OC seems vary hared from me."** He finished.

"Fine…. Well that all for this Session so until next time."

_The current close with the light orchestra music in the background and finally the lights dim off. _

Session 5 end


End file.
